Fruits basket truth or dare
by Barastone
Summary: Most stories are DRAMATIC Or ROMANTIC or angsty but i thought 'Hey we need more humor' so this piece of crap came to mind! send me your reviews and dares and I will make the entire FruBa crew do it! (mostly the Zodiac and Torhu) CHAPPIE 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Ok so most of the time when i am browsing through fruits basket all I find is DRAMA or ROMANTIC stuff not that its bad or anything, but its time for some humor! So I will host you through this story in the format of chat room! Send me dares and stuff!**

Me: Lets start Peoples!

Kyo:... I DON'T WANT TO!

Yuki: of course you don't, Baka

Kyo: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Yuki: B-A-K-A

Kyo: Grrrr!

Me: Boys! *cuts in between them* Simmer down now! -_-;

Kyo: Shut it ya crazy fan girl!

Me: Thank yoou!~ :3

Everyone: JUST START ALREADY!

Me: Ok ok... First dare is from.. Me! :D

Dare:_ Dear Bara'-kun~ I dare Kyou to Hug you and say he LIKED it AAAHHAAND if he refuses taser him! ^_^ ~Barastone _

Kyo: What? No way in He**!

Me: *puppy dog eyes* PWEEEAAASSSEE? I don't wanna taser you!

Kyo: Pfft like you would

Me: *sighs* *tasers* -BZZZZZZT!

Kyo:*knocked out*

Me: Awww I was hoping he would hug me! oh well...

Shigure: Is there a dare for me? ^_^

Me: Hmmmn ._. Nope

Shigure: Poop

Yuki: Le' gasp* such potty language!

Shigure: Oh Yuki *pats him*

Yuki: Um...

Me: Ok now you as the viewers HAVE TO send me reviews and dares! I will probably answer most of them (if i find them appropriate.)

Kyo: who is she talking to?

Haru: No clu-

Kyo: I wasn't asking you

everyone: BYE!


	2. and More!

**Disclamer I do not own FRuBa .V.**

Me: YAY WE GOT DARES IM SO HAPPY! ;U;

Kyo: yea whatever...

me:First dare is from...KITKAT8965, I DARE KYO TO BE LOCKED IN THE SAME ROOM AS KAGURA. No excuses. NO ESCAPE. And Kagura can just have fun :3

Kagura: C'MON LETS GO KYOOOOOOO! U

Kyo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: *locks in room* Have fun!

Me: while there having 'fun lets do the next dare!

Momiji: OH! This dare is from a guest! This persons dare is, I dare Shigure to not say a perverted thing while Tohru dresses in maid cosplay!

Torhu: Um... No comment

Me: *hands he Skimpy maid outfit* Now go get changed!

Torhu: O k *leaves*

Kyo: *breaks door down* HEEEEELLLLPPP!

Kagura: KYOU! *chases*

Me: well i see you too are done. *ties Kagura with titanium* there

Kyo: I...HATE...YOU

Me: KYOU ;A; *cries*

Torhu: I'm back!

Shigure: *has a nose bleed*

Ayame: I HAVE A CAMERA AHAHAHAAHA! *takes pictures*

Shigure: *puts tape on mouth* Mmmph!

Me: XD well that is quite enough!

Torhu: OK ._.

Me: stay in the dress for the next dare XD

Yuki: I like this dare ^^ this dare is from PatPatterson (guest), I dare Tohru and Yuki go out on a date and Kyo has to video tape it all!  
HARHAR THATS WHAT YOU GET KYO!

Kyo: WHAT?

Me: *hands him camera* Have fun you love birds!

Torhu: Um... *sweatdrop*

Yuki: C'mon I know just the place! *takes her to Pizza place*

Kyo: FFFFFFFFFFUDGE *video taping*

Yuki: *feeds Torhu Pizza* Isn't this good?

Torhu: *noms pizza* Y-yes! *nommy nom*

Yuki: *leans in for a kiss*

Kyo: F****

Me: Kyo! mind yer language!

Kisa: Thats all the dares Bara- Kun

Me: alright! So remember REVEIW AND DARE!

Hiro: PS you can also Dare Barastone to do things...

Everyone: BYEYEYEYE


	3. turning into a zodiac!

**A/N: HEY GUYS OUO miss me? well I brought back mores!**

**Disclamer: I do not own FruBa not even Kyo .A.**

Me: OKIE GUIYZ we got more dares

Yuki: alright you don't have to yell Bara-kun...

Me: first dare is from a guest called Sparkie! the dare is that kyo has to obey momiji for 1 day

Kyo: NOOOOOOOOoooooooo OAO

Momiji: YYAAAAYY (O3-)~ Ok Kyo FEED ME CANDY! ^_^

Kyo:*grumbles and feeds candy*

Momiji: *noms candy*

Me: OK while he does that i'll get onto a dare without momichi or Kyou

Dare from guest: Tohru has to wear Yuki and Loy's clothes to bed!

Me: I am sorry guest but I do not know who Loy is but she will wear Yuki's clothes! ^_^

Tohru: Eh? ok *puts on his tight shirt and pants*

Yuki: It actually looks good on you Tohru...

Me: NOW GO TO BED!

Tohru: Its not very comfortable... *goes in random bed*

Me: Ok Momiji, times up sorry but I can't do this all day!

Momiji: *has a semi gut and is all hyper* WHEEEEEEEEE!

Dare from don'ttalktome21: Haru has to turn into a cow and ram Kyo from behind

Haru: Alright... *hugs me*

Me: why do you strangely smell like hot chocolate ._.

Haru: ... _O; *Rams Kyo in the crouch*

Kyo: FFFFFFFU**!

Me: O_O Kyo! *slaps*

Kyo: *rolls in pain* OWOWOWOWOWWOWOWOWOOW STUPID COOOWW!

Haru: that was awesome

Me: next dare! ^^

Dare from the character's death: Yuki needs to spend the whole day with Ayame!

Ayame: What a woderful dare! Ahahahaha!~

Yuki: w-what?!

Ayame: *grabs Yuki* C'MON BROTHER LET US GO! *runs off into sunset*

Yuki: NOOOOOEEESSS! *gets dragged along*

Me: Ok they will have fun... NOW SOME ONE WAKE UP TOHRU FOR THE NEXT DARE!

Tohru: I never fell asleep his clothes are so tight...

Me: O_O um ok then

dare from Guest: tohru has to find a way to turn into a animal and use it on herself

Me: I KNOW AWAY! *puts hand up*

Torhu: Really?

Me: yes all you have to do is tell me the animal you want to turn into

Tohru: Hmmn how about a Bunny?

Momiji: YAY! *spits tounge out at Kyo*

Me: while were at it i'll make a way for me to turn into a cat like Kyou! 3

Me: Ok all we need to do is hug the animal of the zodiac that turns into the animal you want THEN you need to say the entire story and eat their favorite food then you will be like the zodiac!

Tohru: seems simple *hugs Momiji*

Me: *hugs Kyo*

Torhu: *tells story and eats candy*

Me: *tells story and eats salmon* gross! :P

Torhu: now what?

Me:... try hugging momiji!

Torhu: *hugs momiji and they both turn into Bunnies except Torhu is brown*

Momiji: WHEE!~

Me: wait if i am the cat doesn't that mean?...

Kyo: wait i have extra beads! *gives*

Me: kyo that is the most kindest thing you have done for me! *eyes sparkle*

Kyo: WELL DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING ELSE! :C

everyone: BY-

Yuki: SAVE MEEEEE! *runs away from Aya*

Ayame: BUT YUKI, MY BROTHER I LOVE YOU~!

Me: don't forget to R&R!

everyone but Aya and Yuki: BYE!

**A/N: Ok this is just a AN and i just want to say that the ritchual (IDK HOW 2 SPELLS) for turning into a zodiac was made up on the spot so yea and if you want to use it go ahead! ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in a million years!**

Me: Here is the first dare! from a guest! Kyo and Kagura and Yuki have to double date!

Kyo: WHAT?!

Kagura: *Glomps Kyo* LETS GOOOO!~ *Runs away with him*

Yuki:*sweatdrops* lets go Torhu.

Shigure: Well Bara-Kun will absolutely love this dare!

Me: Huh? WHAT? *Is about to cry*

Shigure: from an other guest it says Emma, is not aloud to speak to Kyou~!

Me: Thats stupid! :,

SPEEDING UP TIME NAO!

Yuki: that was delightful...

Kyo: Besides the fact that KAGURA broke the waiters back!

Kagura: it was for a good reason! He put to much ice into my drink!

Tohru: Its ok Kagura! *pats her back*

Me: we have another date dare! from Vanessa Yuki, date Motoko!

Motoko: *comes out of no where* YEEESSS! I mean, Ahem Thats nice.

Yuki: *face darkens*

Me: HAVE FUN HAVING SECOND SUPPER!

Yuki:*goes reluctantly*

Me: Umm this next dare is strange, Its from mysmexybutler, Hatori?

Hatori: Yes?

Me: she wants you to use cra-

Hatori: NO -_-;

Me: SORRY hatori will earase my memory if he uses it!

Yuki: I'm back!

Me: Were's Motoko?

Yuki: At her house.

Me:... NEXT DARE!

Momiji: I'LL READ IT I'LL READ IT~! Ok, a Guest dares haru and yuki to let Kyo scratch them both horribly!

Me: It gives me an excuse to glomp him! *glomps*

Kyo: *smiles evily* Pay back!

Haru: Ow! *gets scratched on the chest*

Yuki: *gets his face scratched* Ouch!

me: *grabs Kyo*

Kyo: Hey I want to keep on scratching!

Me: *doesn't reply*

AWKWARD SILENCE

Kisa: Bara-San?

Me: Yes, Kisa?

Kisa: W-whats the next dare?

Me: Oh right! Puppy 12323 dare's Akito to never come back ever and Yuki and Tohru break up and Tohru goes with kyo

Kyo: YES!

Akito: NO! I AM FREAKING GOD!

Me: No you aren't Akito!

Akito: You no nothing girl!

Me: *Slaps him* leave now and never come back!

Akito: *humphs and leaves*

Me: alright guys don't forget to send dares and crap! and never forget that you can dare EVERYONE even me!


	5. the awkwardness it hurts

**Disclamer: why would I own FB?!**

Me: alright peeps were back!

Kyo: Unfortunately...

Me: C'mon Kyo! you know your excited!

Kyo: *looks at me annoyingly*

Me: aha... First dare!

Dare: Momiji and Tohru to go on a date and Yuki and Kyo have to dress up as Lumiere and Cogsworth

Kyo and Yuki: WHAT?!

Momiji: YAAAY!

Torhu: Ah!

Me: here you go guys! *hands them costumes*

Momiji: *grabs Torhu's hand* C'MON TORHU LEEEEETTTTTSSS GO!

Torhu: Nya! slow down Momiji!

Yuki: were done changing Bara-Kun...

Me: that dare was from Rose *guest*

Hiro: Ugh... the next dare is weird...

Me: its also a message for Kyou!~

Dare: shigure to put his nose in poopoh and hi Kyo and hope you are happy.

Kyo: WHY THE H*** WOULD BE HAPPY?! IM WEARING THIS STUPID COSTUME!

Me: Jeez Kyo calm the heck down!

Shigure: Um... do i seriously have to do that dare?

Me: yep! And its going to be my dogs Crap!

Bella: RUFF!

Me: *pets Bella* Isn't she a cutie?

Shigure: Mmm Hmm

Me: ok heres her Poo *gives a bag a poop*

Shigure: eugh... *does it*

Me: The bathroom is over there

Shigure: *makes a run for the bathroom*

Torhu: Were back!~

Momiji: YAY THAT WAS FUN!

Me: just in time for the next dare

Dare: kyo and tohru to make out In front of yuki

Me: Um... Why Kyo?

Yuki: ahg!

Kyo: *grabs Torhu and passionately kisses her*

Me: 8'(

Yuki: *face darkens*

Me: OK YOU TWO ITS TIME TO BREATHE!

Kyo:*breaks away* ok

Me: the next dare is a Doozy!

Yuki:... Doozy?

Dare: Oh Dear Kyo, my cat, Iggy-Cat is his name; has been lonely lately and i wanted to do something for him. So this is for you my dear Iggy Kyo turns into a cat and Has a play date with Iggy...just don't drink his tea nor eat any 'American' food...he loves tea and hates American's food.  
Oh My! It seems like Tohru turned into a rice ball! (It was the Magic trio's fault!) What shall Barastone do! (She will turn back in the next chapter!)  
I almost forgot! *puts down other cat* This is Germouser, he hunts birds, mice, Yuki...rats, his Italian girlfriend (cat), and Gilbirds (Germouser dosent hurt just 'plays' with Gilbirds and his Italian girlfriend). So Yuki Good Luck!

Me: hmm ok than... *glomps Kyo* SQUEE!

Kyo: Ugh *sits at a cute little table with tea cupcakes*

Iggy: Mewoor!

Germouser(?): Purrr *rubs against Yukis legs*

Yuki: uhm...

Me:... well Kyo looks cute *takes picture*

A half hour later...

Me: ugh, why do all these dare s have to do with kyo KISSING?!

dare kyo to passionitally kiss kagora.

Kyo: WHAT?!

Kagura: SQUEE! *grabs kyo violently and kisses him*

Me: ugh... next dare

Dare: I dare tohru to be pregnant with kyos baby. :)

And yuki to start making out with Kakeru from the manga series.

Haru has to turn black and kill momiji to :)

and you have to go running in Wal-Mart naked

Tohru: AGH! what?!

Kyo: THATS GROSS!

Kakeru: *Comes out of no were* Heeeey Yuki!

Yuki: Oh... Hi

Haru: Why would i kill Momiji?

Me: I don't know... but we can run around wal mart naked while Kakeru and Yuki kiss... *clearly embarrassed*

Kyo: *also emberassed*

Me: BUT THE GIRLS AND BOYS HAVE TO BE SEPARATED IN DIFFERENT SECTIONS OF WALMART

Yuki: uh... yes of course...

AFTERWARDS-

Me: well, good bye dignity...

Momiji: DONT FORGET TO R&R AND LEAVE DAAAARRRRREEEEEESS!


End file.
